


Watch it Burn and Rust (Podfic)

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Blood, Captivity, Gen, Humans are Scary, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Patton is Small, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Space Australians - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Podfic—-Abducted by smugglers, Patton finds himself stuck in a cell with one of the most famous and bloodthirsty kind of deathworlders out there, a Human.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Watch it Burn and Rust (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [watch it burn and rust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621636) by [delimeful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delimeful/pseuds/delimeful). 



Watch it Burn and Rust is a fic written by Delimeful and read by Kieraelieson 

Link leads to a YouTube Playlist with the full Podfic.   
  


https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLydFFLWsuApwBKBT_69dMp0ZQ7LepJQCq


End file.
